SM088: Full Moon and Many Arms!
is the 45th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Lunala and another mysterious Pokémon suddenly appear before the Ultra Guardians. As the two Pokémon engage in a fierce battle, a special unit from Team Rocket shows up to target them as well. And then Nebby the Solgaleo also appears. Episode Plot Ash mentions that an Ultra Wormhole was sucking up every adult's and the Z-Moves' energy, so the Ultra Guardians dispatched and went to the Altar of the Sunne to solve the problem. He does not know what coul've appeared from the Wormhole, as Lunala came out and was chased by a mysterious Pokémon. Ash is in disbelief, thinking the other being is an Ultra Beast, which Burnet confirms. The mysterious one begins to absorb Lunala's Ultra Aura; the group notices that they are heading towards Melemele Island and follow. Lusamine declares the group must pursue them. The Ultra Guardians fly off, while the grownups lament that they must follow them, too. Meanwhile, at the food truck, Meowth yells at Jessie and James, who don't have motivation, either. Meowth then notices Lunala chased by the mysterious Ultra Beast, and states they have to contact the Team Rocket HQ. The plane led by Matori have arrived in Alola, and the crew notes that they've been feeling lax since entering the region. Gozu thinks they should turn around and head home, which makes the Alolan Meowth angry. Meowth reaches contact with them, but is surprised to see Matori in her new outfit. Matori claims it is none of his business, but is told that Lunala is being pursued by an Ultra Beast on Melemele Island. Matori has the plane fly towards Melemele Island. She replies that they, the elite squad of Team Rocket, Matori Matrix, will catch Lunala. She tells them they should head back home, and logs out. This makes Jessie angry, for hanging up. Meowth is glad that Jessie is back to her old self, but in truth, she continues being lazy. Meowth becomes outraged, reminding if Matori gets Lunala, she'll be promoted and will be able to boss them around even more. Back at Melemele island, Kahuna Hala notes that it was because of the Ultra Beasts that the weather was bad and fears a battle breaking out. Lunala and the beast head towards Hala and his Hariyama, but Tapu Koko blocks the mysterious Ultra Beast, and then attacks it. Uninterested with the Island Guardian, the beast returns to chasing Lunala. The Ultra Guardians continue following Lunala and the Ultra Beast: the two trade hits as the Ultra Guardians approach them. Lunala lands a hit on the Ultra Beast, who is unphazed and retaliates. Lunala starts emitting blasts, which hit the Ultra Beast. Next, Lunala warps itself behind the Ultra Beast to use Phantom Force. The Ultra Guardians are pleased with Lunala, who uses Phantom Force once more. This time, the Ultra Beast strikes at Lunala, hitting it before it could execute its attack. Ash and Gladion close in on the Ultra Beast, and have Garchomp and Noivern use Dragon Pulse and Boomburst. Their two attacks only made the beast mad, who attacks them with lasers. This causes Lillie to fall off Altaria, only to be caught by Lunala. The heroes share their thanks, but then, the beast swoops down on them. Charizard's Flamethrower, Flygon's Fire Blast, Metang's Flash Cannon and Dragonair's Ice Beam hit the Ultra Beast. This only annoys the beast and the Ultra Guardians are forced to retreat from its dangerous attack. Poipole alerts Ash to the back of the mysterious beast, and Rotom reminds that it looks just like the drawing Poipole made and the picture of the mural. Rotom comes to the conclusion that it has something to do with the Blinding One and starts taking pictures. Lunala and the beast get into melee and then it starts absorbing Lunala; through Rotom's analysis, it was trying to possess Lunala. Lillie fears this is similar to what happened to her mother and Nihilego, to which Gladion dashes away. He has his Noivern use Boomburst, followed with Bite. The Ultra Beast takes the hits, but it shakes Noivern off. Gladion falls down and this time, Ash catches him. Suddenly, as Lunala is unconscious, the beast splits and equips itself to Lunala, possessing it. However, the beast gets trapped by an electric net; Sophocles notices that it came from a previously optically-camouflaged flying ship. The Matori Matrix begins pulling up the catch, but the beast breaks out of the net and the net falls towards Ash. An Ultra Wormhole then appears and Solgaleo - Nebby - comes running out, pushing the net away. After a short greeting with Ash, Nebby goes to fight the beast fused with Lunala. Nebby fires its attack, but gets countered by the beast's lasers. However, Nebby charges up, glowing with a strong light and hits the beast, causing it to defuse. Lunala, free from the control of the beast, falls and crashes into the beach, while the beast falls into the sea. Solgaleo goes to check on Lunala, but it gets hit by Team Rocket's ship. Gozu has them launch another net, and does not care if Nebby gets hurt in the process. After the electric net traps the duo of Solgaleo and Lunala, Gladion sends Silvally and Ash Pikachu. With an Air Slash and a Thunderbolt, the net is cut and the two Legendary Pokémon are freed. Nebby attacks the aircraft, making the airship retreat. The beast comes out of the sea, and this time, the beast equips itself to Nebby, then vanishes through the Ultra Wormhole. Meanwhile, Hala notes that it escaped, while possessing Solgaleo. Back at the Pokémon School, Professor Kukui and Principal Oak wake up, filled with energy, and Vulpix is happy. At the Malasada Truck, Jessie and James wake up, energized; Meowth is happy they're back and they plan to get Lunala and "the mega rare thing". At the Team Rocket Aircraft, Matori asks if they give up in a tired voice and Gozu says they should go to the beach and have Pineap juice. Their motivation returning, Matori claims that they will never give up, startling her Alolan Meowth, and the entire team agrees. Back at the beach, Lusamine and the team's helicopter lands. Lillie and Lana attempt to heal Lunala with a Full Restore and a Sitrus Berry. Wicke claims they need emergency transport, while Burnet adds they can take it to the Pokémon School. During treatment with the heavy machinery, Gladion asks his mom what that Ultra Beast was. Not knowing, Lusamine decides to call it UB: Black for the time being. Professor Kukui and Principal Oak come down and ask about the group's well-being. Amazed by Lunala in the treatment room, Kukui is described to be back to his old self. Lille then notices that her mom was fine too, for she claims that UB: Black's absorption over Solgaleo made everyone recover. Burnet and Wicke then come out of the treatment room, saying that Lunala is fine and just needs to rest, which relieves the group. Ash tells Lusamine that the mural at the Altar of the Sunne had a picture of UB: Black. Lusamine belives that the Blinding One and UB: Black have a deep connection, so they need to decipher the characters on the mural quickly. Rotom asks Poipole why it drew the same image that was on the mural. Poipole answers by moving around and which no one could understand. Faba comes running out, showing the aircraft that attacked Solgaleo and Lunala was from Kanto's criminal organization, Team Rocket, causing Ash's anger. Run by their elite force, the Matori Matrix, Faba exclaims they need to take them into account when planning a strategy against UB: Black. Lusamine tells the kids to stay with Lunala while the adults, with Kukui and Principal Oak, leave. As the dawn rises over the horizon, at the Ruins of Conflict, Kahuna Hala notes that the Manalo Festival, where the moon covers the sun, has begun while Tapu Koko watches from behind a tree. On Akala Island, Olivia at the Ruins of Life, notes that the emissary of the sun has been taken away, and the emissary of the moon was robbed of its powers. She asks what was going to happen in Alola, while Tapu Lele floats by and watches. On Ula'Ula Island, near the Ruins of Abundance, Nanu asks the Blinding One to save the two emissaries to repay the favor, since they have saved it once already. Acerola scolds Nanu for not praying properly, else the Blinding One will come to the rescue, while Tapu Bulu watches from behind a pillar. Back at the school base, Ash bids Lunala best wishes, while Lillie notes that Lunala's body was warm like Solgaleo's, and she could feel the power of the moon radiating. Gladion notes that since Solgaleo saved mom, and Lunala saved Lillie, it was his turn to save them. Ash then says that they'll save Solgaleo, with their full power, and everyone pumps up their fists. Suddenly, the group's Z-Rings begin to glow, forming a huge circle of light that engulfs Lunala and restors it back to full power. Kiawe asks of everyone to move back as the glass shatters. Matori tells Gozu to check on the damage. Just as he is about to do that, Matori's Meowth points out that they were already fixed. The driver exclaims that it sure works fast. Matori questions what they could do now. Debuts Pokémon *Necrozma (Dawn Wings and Dusk Mane) Move *Moongeist Beam *Phantom Force *Sunsteel Strike Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Lunala (JP), Noivern (US). *The Poké Question segment hosted by Meowth asks who leads the special Team Rocket force that appears in today's episode. The correct answer is the red answer, Matori. The other answers are Giovanni (blue), Jessie and James (green), and Giovanni's Persian (yellow). *When Necrozma is fused with Lunala, Palkia's voice is heard instead of a remixed version of Lunala's. Gallery The Ultra Beast drains Lunala's power SM088 2.png The Ultra Guardians chase after the Ultra Beast SM088 3.png Meowth is super-annoyed at Team Rocket's laziness SM088 4.png The Team Rocket forces are unmotivated SM088 5.png Hala and Hariyama witness Tapu Koko confronting the Ultra Beast SM088 6.png The Ultra Beast suffers a direct hit SM088 7.png Lunala warps away SM088 8.png Ash and Gladion fire attacks at Necrozma SM088 9.png Lunala saves Lillie from the fall SM088 10.png The Ultra Beast fires lasers SM088 12.png The Ultra Beast merged with Lunala SM088 13.png Team Rocket electrocutes the Ultra Beast SM088 14.png Solgaleo arrives to take the hit SM088 15.png The Ultra Beast overpowers Solgaleo SM088 16.png Lunala breaks free from the control SM088 17.png Solgaleo gets possessed by the Ultra Beast SM088 18.png The Ultra Beast flees through the Ultra Wormhole SM088 19.png The heroes are concerned about Lunala SM088 20.png Nanu has a short prayer SM088 21.png Ash, Gladion, Kiawe and Lana share the power of their Z-Rings SM088 22.png Lunala is reawakened }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Junya Koshiba Category:Episodes animated by Noriko Ito Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Ultra Guardian episodes